What am I supposed to say?
by Funky Munkey
Summary: Videl thinks she is starting to get feeling for Gohan but she doesnt know what she should do about it. Please please please Read & Review!!
1. School isnt for sleeping

Okay I don't own any of the dbz characters but I can dream cant I!? I'd like to see what would happen if one of us fan fiction authors actually said we owned the dbz characters, I bet that story would make a good fanfic!

This is my first Dbz fic but I hope its not my last.I hope I get at least a few reviews (The more the merrier!) before starting chapter 2. And remember , All your opinions (GOOD OR BAD) will be appreciated.

A/N: This story takes place between the days when Gohan is teaching Videl how to fly.

Chapter 1: School is not for sleep.

In mid-afternoon on a long a long awaited Friday fatigue finally overwhelmed the students of OSH, a full five days of school cramped up with thousands of other people could take it out of anyone; especially if you had to spend an hour flying to and from school, or spent your free time fighting crime for a pitiful excuse for a police force.

As the last minutes of class were ticking away most of the students were already packed and ready to bolt when the bell rang. Some were to exhausted to move; between the long hours and the heat of the early summer weather they had a lack of energy. Only the top student in the class was still taking down the professors notes, and looked like he could keep writing forever.

"Class," the professor began, " I think you could all learn something from Mr. Gohans example. Or, if you wish, I could motivate the rest of you to follow my lesson until the buzzer rings tomorrow in the detention hall!" His threats didn't seem to register.

"Tomorrows Saturday," some one called sarcastically.

The Professor fumed. "I know what tomorrow is!" he shouted, "You just got your self a weeks worth of detention for your ignorance!"

"Umm…sir," someone else spoke up, " but you don't know who said that so how will you punish them?"

The Professor smiled slyly. "That true," he said, " So you ALL have a weeks detention! Excluding Mr. Gohan of coarse."

Ahhh maaaaann!" echoed through the room.

Gohan sat with an embarrassed and guilty look on his face as a bunch of paper balls hit him for getting the rest of the class into this mess.

"I cant believe this," Sharpener said, "When he's not making us look stupid he's getting us detention!"

"Oh calm down," Erasa joked, "It's not like you didn't have a weeks worth of detention anyway."

"Still," Sharpener said as he leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "Can you believe this Videl, your friend here just got us a weeks detention. I don't see how you can put up with this guy when someone like me is availi …Videl? Hey 

Videl!"

Videls head was down against the long desk that the group shared while she slept quietly. Sharpener growled inaudibly when he saw that she was leaning over and using Gohans open binder as a pillow.

"I think she's asleep," Gohan whispered, making sure not to wake her.

"I can see that!" Sharpener said angrily, "It doesn't take a genius to see a sleeping beauty," he said with a grin. "Maybe I'll just wake her with a kiss."

Erasa giggled, looking at Videl napping in the middle of class on top of Gohans stuff. " No offense Sharpener, but think she's already found her prince," she said as she glanced at Gohan quickly.

"Huh?!" Gohan mumbled, "What do ya mean?!" he said as he turned red, "She's just tired because we've been traini.." he stopped himself in mid sentence from giving away his secret that he knew how to fight.

"Oh, I just love trying to figure out what's going on between you two!" Erasa said happily, " You obviously spend a lot of time together. So what's the deal!?" she asked excitedly.

"There's nothing going on," Gohan replied shyly, " Really I'm telling the truth!"

"Then what exactly do you two do all day with each other?" Erasa enquired.

Gohan was caught of guard and didn't want to reveal the flying lesson, but he didn't want to lie either so he just said, "It's a secret, sorry."

Erasa laughed harder. Sharpener rocked in his chair and awaited the bell.

While everyone else in the room stared at the clock and counted down the last seconds until the weekend, Videl was in a pleasant world of dreams and memories.

She was thinking about all the training she and Gohan had been doing. But more than the training, she was dreaming about Gohan in general. Lately she found the he was on her mind a lot, more than a lot actually, it was more like constantly. At first she just figured it was natural, after all they spent most of the day in school and then afterwards spent the rest of the day training, in an average day she was beside him for about 14 hours so she figured seeing him so often just left an image in her head. Today she was thinking about there last training session.

~~~Enter dream~~~

The grass waved under her feet as it normally did when she lifted of the ground. She lifted of the ground and took to the open skies a little faster than she usually did; she realized she was getting better at this.

"Your doing better today!" Gohan cheered, "Your flying circles around Goten today!"

"Don't mock me," she said angrily as a barley visible stream of color that was Goten glided through the air at lightning speeds.

"Opps" Gohan squeaked as he through his hands over his mouth. "Goten," he thought, "I told him not to use his full power when she's around,, it'll make her feel like she's going to slow! What's he think he's doing!?"

"Hey mister show off!" Videl called to Gohans younger brother, "catch me if you can!" Suddenly her speed increased and she tore across the sky.

"I'll show her!" Goten thought and then rocketed after her.

"Wow," Gohan said to himself as he watched the whole thing from the ground, "She sure is getting fast!"

Up in the air Videl could see Goten closing in fast.

"You asked for it!" He wailed as he got closer.

Videl smiled. A second later he was right in front of her and lunging towards her with his arms opened to grab her. Just as his arms were about to close around her she vanished.

"What the?!" Goten cried in confusion, "where is she?"

"Looking for me?" her voice echoed from behind.

Goten spun around in a frenzy. "Hey! You think your so good!? Why don't you try catching me?!" he yelled and then roared across the sky.

"Alright," Videl said with a smirk, " Here I come!"

Goten looked back over his shoulder while he was passing over Gohan, who was still on the ground, and saw that Videl was no where to be seen. "Aw man," he gripped, "Did I loose her that fast?"

"Not quite!" a voice said from above.

Goten shot his head upwards just in time to see Videl come down on him and grab him tightly.

"Hey, let go of me!" Goten begged as he squirmed in her grasp.

"Not until you say your sorry for being such a show off!" he teased.

"No I wont say it!"

"Is it really that hard to apologize," she asked.

"Jest let GO!!!" he shouted and transformed into a super sayian. The force of the transformation sent her spiraling to the ground 

out of control. She'd never been in a violent situation while flying before so she didn't know which way she should channel her energy.

"Opps." Goten chirped weakly as he saw he falling.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted as he jumped into the sky.

The whole world was a spiral to her. All she knew was that the sky was the blue part and the ground was the green; the green was getting noticeably closer. Everything was spinning out of control than all of the sudden, the spinning stopped.

"Are you alright?!" she heard Gohans voice ask.

"Huh?" Videl asked dizzily. "I'm..alright…..I..think."

"Whew," Gohan said in relief, "That could have been a bad accident if I didn't catch you.

Videl warily and that Gohan had her in his arms closely while he floated a few meters above the ground and it made her blush 

a little. He slowly touched down on the ground and let her on her feet.

"Your lucky I caught you in time," he said, " that could have been a nasty fall."

"Im sorry. I'll be more careful next time," Videl said.

"Huh?" Gohan asked sounding a bit shocked," I wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." He turned his head upwards to the floating Goten. " What in the world do youthink you doing Goten, Videl could have gotten hurt!"

"Im sorry!" Gotten yelled as he waved his arms franticly.

~~~End dream~~~

Videl woke up in class and head scilence. No one seemed to be there. She looked at her watch and saw that school had been over for nearly an hour! 

"Oh no," she said aloud, " Have I been asleep that whole time!?"

"Yep," answered Gohans voice from beside her. She nearly jumped out of her seat when he spoke.

"Gohan! What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Umm..well, "He said nervously, " You…were sleeping on my notes..and uh…I didn't want to wake you up so I decide to wait 

for you to wake up."

Videl groaned. "Why didn't you just wake me up! My dad flips out when he doesn't know where I am!"

Gohan looked at her nervously. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. It just looked like you were having good dreams, you were smiling the whole time."

"Its no big deal really," she said, "Lets just get outta her."

They quickly left the building.

Gohan decided to walk to Videls house with her before going home; they had already wasted to much time to get any training done in the remainder of the day and Gohan, unlike the rest of the class, had no home work so he had nothing left to do.

Videl was in somewhat of a daze. "Wow," she thought," I cant believe he actually waited all that time for me just to wake up. That would have been the nicest thing anyone had done for me in a while if I didn't have such an obsessive father."

"Hey Videl," Gohan asked, "are we gonna do any training this weekend?"

"Hmm. I don't know, I'll have to see if I have anything I have to take care of first . I'll give you a call tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," Gohan agreed ," But remember, you'll have to call the capsule corperation because I don't have a phone."

"Ya I remember," she said, and they arrived at her house just as she finished her sentence.

"Well ill see ya later then," Gohan said and then he continued walking.

"Ya, bye!" she called from the front door before stepping inside.

The rest of the night Videl was very bored. She went about her daily things, like eating dinner with her father while he ranted about how he kicked Cells butt, but only she always found her thoughts dwelling on Gohan. After dinner she went up to her room and tried to decide if she and Gohan were going to get any training done this weekend. She looked in her scheduale she kept and marked a few things in it. It looked like she would be free for a good part of the weekend so she decided she was going to give Gohan a call in the morning. She rested her face against her palm and thought about Gohan again. She stared blankey at the wall for several dozen minutes and her pencil slowly fell out of her hand. When it hit the groung she snapped back reality . She lloked out the window and found it was dark as coal outside.

"Geez" she thought, "I better get to bed if im gonn have any energy for tommorw." She flopped down on her bed and pulled a blanket over herself. She looked up at the ceiling as the minutes slipped by. "I wonder what Gohans doing right now," she thought. An image of his face poped into her mind and she smiled. A few seconds later she snapped out of her daze.

"Geez, this is so weird ," she said," Why cant I stop thinking about him…could I be..falling for Gohan!?"

Well that's one down and a lot to go, R&R please


	2. Fathers Know best: if only that were tru...

I don't Own Dbz or any of its characters (God it hurts to ay that) so don't sue me.

A/N: In most of the Dbz fics I read Videls mother and Hercule got a divorce, I didn't ever here in the show if that is what actually happened so in my story I just made her die.

Chapter 2: Fathers know best: If only that were true.

When Videl started to wake up the next morning she rolled in her bed exhaustedly. She finally lifted her face out of her pillow and glanced at the clock.

" 11: 30 already?" she asked herself, " I must have stayed later than I thought last night." She groggily stepped out of bed ( fully dressed to any of you perves!) and walked to her bath room. And washed her face up and fixed her hair from looking like a mess. She walked back into her room and put her hands on her hips and thought about what she was going to do for the rest of the day. "I guess I'll just call Gohan and ask him if he wants to do some training," she thought.

She opened up her phone number book and looked up the Capsule Corp. head office number. "Here it is," she said when she finally found it and punched it into the phone. "I wonder if he's even going to be there yet," she thought.

After five rings someone finally answered it.

"What!?!" a mans voice asked, sounding really agitated

"Umm," Videl said nervously, " is this that Capsule Corp. HQ?"

"Yes it is! Who are you and what do you want?!" the man shouted.

"Ummm. I a friend of Gohans, he said he was going to go there and wait for me to call. Is he there?" she asked, getting a little annoyed at the mans tone.

The man was silent for a moment and Videl thought he left or hung up until she heard him shout, "Woman!!! Where is Kakorots fool of a child hiding?!"

Videl held the phone away from her ear while the shouting went on.

"He's right beside you Vageta," said a womens voice, "And stop being so rude to callers you jerk!"

Videl heard a noise that sounded like growling and she got confused.

"Just a second!" Vageta said in a calmer, but still aggressive tone.

After a minute of waiting Gohan finally answered the phone. "Videl, is that you?"he asked with his voice risen so it wasn't drowned out by Vagetas cursing.

"Of coarse its me. Who else would be looking for you at the Capsule Corp?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess I never thought about that."

"Well anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming over at 3:00 so be ready."

"Alright, I'll see ya then!" he said, sounding a little excited.

"Alright, take care till' then. Oh, and what is up with that guy that answered the phone? He's a real jerk!" she shouted.

"I heard that!!" Vageta blared through the phone.

"Umm.. Videl maybe you should keep it down a little," Gohan pleaded, " He's been in a good mood, well a good mood for him anyway, most of the day and I don't think you want to get him mad."

"It's to late! I am mad!" Vageta roared, "Now step aside so a can blast that girl into the next dimension!"

"Whoa! Calm down Vageta," Gohan begged.

Videl listened carefully and heard what sounded like an explosion, a few seconds later the line went dead. "That was weird. I wonder what happened," she thought. She left her room and started walking towards the stairs towards the kitchen. When she walked she was in a trance again, thinking about Gohan, so she didn't notice when she was about to walk right off the top of the stairs. She felt the floor under her feet disappear and nearly tripped, but was just able to plant her foot on a step. She was still of balance and slowly tipped over at the top of the stairs. "Whoa!" she cried as she fell towards the bottom. Just before smashing into the hard floor on the bottom of the stairs she stopped her self in mid air, luckily no one saw he floating.

"I've gotta get a grip," she said when she got to her feet, "For my own safety!"

"Videl is that you?" her father called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" she called back.

"Come to the kitchen and get some thing to eat. You must be hungry," he said.

Videl nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the large table where there were mountains of food piled, as they always were, and helped herself.

Hercule crossed his arms confidently. "You wont believe what happened to me this morning Videl. It reminds me of the time a knocked out Cell with me awesome strength! It really kind of a funny story though, here's what happened…"

When Hercule told his story Videl spaced out again. "Why cant I stop thinking about him? I've gotta learn how to focus my thoughts better, if I'm in this much of a mess when I'm just thinking about him what am I gonna be like when I see him later? Maybe I should call back and cancel out on the training."

"So any way, that's what happened!" Hercule said as he brought his story to an end followed by a mighty laugh. He looked down at Videl and saw she had her chin rested in her arms on the table with a blank look on her face. Hats wrong Videl?" he asked, " Are you bored of my stories about beating Cell?"

Videl snapped her head up. "No it not that," she said . " I'll never get bored of those!" she said, although she'd been bored of them for as long as she could remember. "I've just got something on my mind she said, "Or some one more like it" she thought.

"Oh, alright," Hercule said, " Just as long as your okay I'll be happy."

"I wish that I was okay," Videl thought, "but I'm far from it, my life has gotten a lot more complicated in the last few hours."

Hercule started chowing down on some food with poor manners. "Aren't you gonna eat Videl?" he asked between bites.

Videl lifted her head from the table and looked at her father curiously. "Dad, can I ask you something?" she said.

Hercule threw his chicken leg down on his plate. "Sure," he said loudly, "What do you want to know?" His daughter looked up at him with a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before. It looked like she was happy, nervous and confused at the same time.

"When you met mom," she asked , "How did you know you were in love?"

Hercule confused himself for a minute as he thought about it. "Well..," he started," it was kind of like a mutual understanding and at the very same time we both shouted I love you!!" he said. "Yeah, that's what happened and we both finally knew we were meant for each other." Although Hercule didn't know it, his version of what happened was far from the truth; Cell must have knocked a few of his screws loose and given him some kind of memory lapse.

Videl stood up and pushed her chair in and took her plate to the sink. "Thanks dad," she said as she left the kitchen.

"Glad I could help!" he said and leaned in his chair proudly. "I wonder what she wanted to know that for anyway?" he thought, " Oh well! I'm such a great fighter and an even greater father!" He leaned his chair back a little move and it started to tip back wards. He flailed his arms in the air until he crashed onto the floor.

Videl went back up to her room and closed the door. She laid down on her bed with her back up and her chin resting on her pillow and her eyes saddened when she sighed. "I know dad told me how he knew he was in love, but that's not really what I expected him to say," she thought," I at least thought I could use it as a little bid of a guide line but what he just told me didn't help me at all. Damn. I wonder…if this is love I'm feeling. What ever it is its weird…its to wired to even describe."

When she looked over to her drawer she saw a picture of her mother. She looked a lot like Videl did, and the picture always made Videl smile. "I wish you were here mom," she whispered, "You always knew what to do. How can I know what to do about my feeling when I'm not even sure what it is I'm feeling?" Videl often talked to her mother like she was in the room with her, it usually made her feel better when there was something wrong. "I guess I should get going soon if I wanna get to the CC soon shouldn't I ?" Videl asked. She sat in silence for a moment. "Guess what mom," she whispered," I dreamed about him last night again…it seemed so real this time. But it made me wonder if it will ever be real or even if I want it to be real.. What do you think I should do?"

A minute later Videl smiled. "I guess I'll never know what to do if I just sit here all day right?" She got up and went outside. She through a capsule down and a Helicopter jet appeared. She hoped in and turned on the power and flew of in the direction of the CC building.

"See ya soon Gohan," she thought to herself.

After a very boring and non eventful hour she finally arrived at the CC building. She had been there before but it still amazed her how big it was and the incredible technology throughout it. After knocking on the door Trunks came and opened it.

"You must be Gohans friend," he said as he greeted her, "Come on in, he's in here somewhere. By the way, my names Trunks."

"I'm Videl, nice to meet you," she said kindly.

"Yea, I know who you are. Gohan is right in there," he said as he pointed to a room at the end of the hall, " just see yourself in, I'm kinda busy." And then he left.

Gohan jumped to his feet when Videl waled in. "Hey Videl! Nice to see you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss one of our training days with out a good reason," she assured. "So where's Goten? Is he coming along today?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, he might be strong and all but he's still just a kid, he wanted to go and play. It's just gonna be us today. Is that gonna be okay?"

"Ya, no problem! " Videl said energetically. She was actually thinking, "No problem? wat am I saying? Of coarse it's a problem! With out Goten with us its just going to be me and him…for miles and miles!"

"So do you wanna get going? Or do you wanna wait a while?" Gohan asked.

"Videl shrugged her shoulders. "Lets just go now," she said. "I might as well get this over with," she thought nervously.


	3. Training day

I don't own Dbz if ya wanted to know. And if you tell anyone I do ill blast you into the next dimension!!

Training day

"Okay, lets go out this way," Gohan said with out further hesitation as he led her through another room.

"So are we just going to go to the same old spot?" Videl said, trying to the brake the silence that fell while they walked.

"Ya I guess so. Unless you know some where better." he replied.

Videl shook her head "no".

Before reaching the outside world they passed through one more room that was like all the others, clean , big, and filled with some kind of CC technology; but it also had a big hole in the wall.

"What's with the hole?" Videl asked.

"Oh, that's just…Vageta's way of…letting out anger," he said ,"he kinda blew up the phone when you called, and most of the wall."

"Whats that guys problem?!" Videl asked in bewilderment.

"That's a loooong story, ill tell you about that some other time," he answered.

When they got outside Gohan took deep breath of the fresh air and stretched his arms out. "Okay, its about 12 o'clock so I think we can get about 5 good hours of training in today," he said energetically as he lifted into the air and waving for Videl to follow. "C'mon," he said

Videl pushed her energy outward and rose off her feet and followed him through the air, staying close behind the whole time.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them were just reaching their spot and touching down.

"Well we're here," Gohan said with his normal happy tone, "so what do you thin we should do today?"

"Uh…I dunno…you pick," Videl said tensely.

"Uh…okay," he replied," I think I should show you some new techniques with energy blasts."

Videl didn't know much about energy blasts so she wasn't to confident about using them but she still wanted to learn. "Okay," she said, " I'll give it a try."

"Great!" Gohan said cheerfully, "I'll show you exactly what to do, it'll be a piece of cake!"

"If you say so."

"Okay," Gohan explained," just listen to what I say and put yourself in the same stance. First plant your right foot ahead of your self. And then put you left one out to the side."

"Okay," Videl said, mimicking his stance.

"Now arch your back a little and draw your arms back and put them like your holding a ball. And make sure to keep your eyes straight ahead, you never want to take your eyes of your target."

"Got it," she replied, sounding a little more hopeful in her abilities.

"Alright, now feel the energy inside yourself. Instead of trying to push it under yourself to fly, push it into your hands, it might take a little bit of practice but you'll get it."

Videl felt some kind of charge in her arms, it made her feel stronger and like she could move faster. "I think I have it channeled into my arms Gohan," she proclaimed.

Gohan smiled, "That's good! Now concentrate on giving it a physical form. But be very careful, it can be dangerous.

"Okay I'll be cautious." She tried doing what he said and felt a warm sensation in her fingers. When she looked down at her hands she saw a glowing ball of light. "I thin I'm doing it!" she yelled joyfully.

"Good," Gohan cheered," w've already covered this a little before so now I want to show you how to use the energy as an attack."

"Videl nodded.

"All you have to do is keep your concentration and push it forward with a little bit of energy, its just like pushing the energy under yourself to fly except you have to put it under the ball of energy, like this." Gohan sent a ball of energy forward and it smashed into a tree and cut it in half. It hit the ground with a loud noise.

"Okay, here I go!" Videl shouted. She felt more energy going into her hands and noticed the ball slowly leaving her grasp. Just as the ball picked up enough speed to cut through the air and out of her hands it faded away. "What happened to it!?" Videl shouted in disgust.

"I think you lost your concentration," Gohan explained, " It's okay, just try again."

Videl tried to put more energy into her hands immediately, but to her surprise nothing was happening.

"Gohan!" she yelled, demanding his service, "why wont it work anymore?!?"

He walked over to her and stood behind her. "I think your just to tense, try to relax a little.

Videl took a breath and tried again, but couldn't do it." Help me,' she said quietly.

"Okay," Gohan said, " Just relax your muscles, I'm going to help you perfect our stance." He moved up close behind her and his chest rubbed up against her back. Videl shuddered nervously when he moved his arms around her/and lightly grabbed her wrists. He slowly pulled her arms back until they were on the right side of her. "Remember not to keep you hands clenched to tight," he said softy into her ear from close behind. She slipped is hands down to her and entangled their fingers, spreading hers out slowly to give more space for the energy. When he moved his hands up to her elbows and bent them slowly Videl was blushing deep crimson. "Now try it," Gohan whispered.

Videl charged the energy quickly and got ready to launch it. She made sure not to loose her concentration. Before she knew it the ball was released from her hands and hit the ground several meters ahead, leaving a hole. Unfortunatly Gohan didn't warm her about any force that was released when energy was launched and she was pushed of her feet. She smashed into Gohan and they both ended up on the ground with Videl sprawled on top of him. When she finally was able to Videl lifted her head and found her self eye to eye with Gohan, barley a noses length between there faces.

Gohan still had that same clueless, innocent expression on his face. Videl was to shocked to even move and her heart was pumping sp fast it felt like it was going to hop out of her chest, so she just laid on him and looked at him oddly.

" Um Videl," Gohan said after a few minutes, " If you don't get off of me we cant do any more training."

Videls face turned completely red. "Oh sorry!" she said as she stumbled to her feet, and thinking like he must surely know what she had been thinking about him lately.

"Its okay," he said when he got to his feet, "Its my fault, I should have warned you about that."

Videl was relived when he didn't accuse her of anything and let out a sigh. But that didn't relieve her very much; now she was stuck dwelling on how soft and gentle his touch had felt on her skin, the memory made her feel warm but made her shiver at the same time. She felt awkward when she didn't have any thing more to say, apparently Gohan didn't either, all she did was turn deeper red in her thoughts.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked, " you look a bit red."

Videl twitched nervously when he said that. " Me?,,,,Red….um..I..uh…was just…Ya..im..feeling…kinda sick..," she said, turning her sentence into an excuse to get away from the awkward moment with out him getting suspicious.

"If your not feeling good we can go back to my house," he offered, " you can lay down for a while in my room."

Videls eyes widened nervously. "Your room, " she thought , " that's not exactly the best place for me to think things over." She lowered her voice and gave it a raspy sound, " Thanks, but I'll just….head home…..I just remembered…I…have…something to take care of," she said, hoping he wouldn't catch her lie.

"Your gonna leave already?" he asked, "But you just got here. Cant you just stay a little longer?" he pleaded.

When she looked at his eyes she saw innocence and kindness and it almost made her change her mind but she shook of the thought. "No…I really have to get going." And that was one thing she knew was the truth, just another minute with him and she thought she might not be able to hold the truth anymore, and she had no idea how he would take it so she had to get outta there. "I'll see ya on Monday ," she said in mid flight, "Bye."

Gohan watched as she flew away and was confused. "Why'd she leave all of the sudden. I wonder if I did something wrong. 

"She's holding something from me," he said to himself, "I can feel it. Doesn't she trust me? I thought we we're friends. I could help her if she let me know what was bothering her." He turned around and headed for home, " I'll ask her what's wrong on Monday."

Meanwhile Videl had covered a lot of ground and was finally back to her normal, non- crimson skin color. "What did I just do!?" She yelled at her self, "He's gonna suspect something after I just barged out of there with that lame excuse! I gotta get a grip if I wanna go on with my life! One day of feeling like this and I already cant take any more! Why cant I stop thinking about him!!" She yelled aloud. "Well," her conscious answered," He's smart and strong and handsome and you love him." Videl froze at her thought. "I what?! Love him? Yes…that's what this feeling is….I'm sure of it now. Now I've gotta figure out how to deal with it." She didn't waste anytime getting home.

Back at Gohans house the door opened and he trudged in to the kitchen where his mother and brother were sitting.

Chi chi looked at her moping son. "Whats wrong Gohan," she asked, " you look like something troubling you, and what happened to Videl, I thought you were teaching her today."

Gohan pulled out a chair and sat down. "Videl went home all of the sudden, I think I did something that upset her. She just said she was feeling sick and flew off for her house, but I could tell something was bothering her."

"That is odd," Chi chi concluded.

"I know."

"Gohan," Chi chi said, " what were you doing when she left? Were you just in mid discussion before she flew off?"

"Well no," Gohan said, thinking back to what happened, " I was showing her a proper stance for charging an attack. She was having trouble getting in position so I helped her out by putting her arms in the right position."

"Hold it right there!" Chi chi interrupted , " You didn't touch her with out her permission did you? That a big fat no with girls Gohan!"

"No! She wanted me to, and it was the easiest way to show her."

"Okay, what happened after that."

"After she fired the blast it knocked her off her feet and she fell on top of me. Then she looked really red and I asked her if she felt sick. Basically she said she did and she flew off."

Chichi nodded her head. "Alright, I think I see whats going on now. She wasn't feeling sick she was just blushing because she was laying on top of you, hen she just took off because it was awkward."

"Blushing? Awkward? Why would she feel and do that?" Gohan asked

"Well, that's just how some people feel when their uncomfortable with expressing their feeling to people they care for a lot."

'Huh?" Gohan said in surprise, " hat do you mean feelings? We're just friends mom!"

"Oh really," Chi chi said, " If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't care for that girl you might as well just say that 

Hercule defeated Cell because that's how silly you'd sound."

" Okay I'll say it!" Gohan said loudly as he and his mother locked eyes and he got ready for a show down of wits.

"You cant say it because you know it wouldn't be true," she said while smiling.

"Oh yeah," Gohan said, " Just watch me."

"They looked each other down, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Ten minutes later Gohan was laying on his bed and looking out the window and thinking about what just happened. "I cant believe it, I couldn't say it."

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! And id like to say thanks to everyone for giving me these great reviews!


	4. I Hate Sundays

Same old deal, I don't own dbz.

I hate Sundays

The most boring week of the day had come; Sunday ( I don't know about you but I find Sundays sooooooooo boring) There was never anything to do on Sundays in Orange star city, and this week that was the very last thing Videl wanted; a full day to do nothing but think. She didn't want her thoughts to be dwelling on him all day. She would have given anything for the slightest distraction.

It was 10 AM and Videl had been up since 7 AM, but she hadn't gotten out of her bed yet; she didn't plan to get up at all that day, it would just give her a chance to get herself into an other situation that she wanted to avoid until she knew how he felt for sure.

" This is ridiculous!" she cried, " I want to with him but when I am all I can think about is getting away! If I just said it to him it would be over, no more pain of not knowing, no more doubts. But it complicated…some one should write a book on what your supposed to do when your in love!"

Videl sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm never getting out of bed again."

500 miles away Gohan thought he would never get back into bed. He hadn't slept last night, since his talk with his mother he'd been pacing in his room. He was sure he had feelings for Videl now, and he realized he had for a long time but just never admit it to himself. Back and forth, Back and forth he paced. Although physically he and Videl were doing the opposite; mentally, they were thinking the same thought.

"What now!?" he yelled to himself, " Schools tomorrow! How'd the weekend pass by so fast?" Gohan sighed deeply. "What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna say?! What if moms wrong and its only me that feels this way?!" He pulled out the chair by his desk and flopped down. "Just calm down," he said, rubbing his face, " I'm a smart guy, I can think of something!" He put his head on his desk and thought for a while. "I know what I have to do," he said, " I've gotta go to her house and get this over with. I'd only be putting it of until Monday anyway if I don't go over. But what if she turns me down?" He sighed and stood back up but didn't pace again. "Well…I'll never know if I don't go."

"Moooom."Gohan yelled when he was leaving the house, "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later, okay?"

"Go ahead!" called her voice from the back yard, "Do you think you can take Goten with you though, he's bored because Trunks isn't home and I'm busy at the moment, it would really help me out!"

Gohans jaw dropped. "What?! I cant take him with me! This is a private trip!"

Chi chi rounded the house while holding Gotens hand and dragging him beside her. "Please Gohan. I really don't have the time to look after him right now and you know what kind off troubles those boys get into when they go unwatched, even when there not together."

Gohan was about to put his foot down and say absolutely not but then Goten looked up at him. "Please Gohan," he said in a pitiful tone, the kind that any good big brother cant ignore, " I'm really bored."

Gohan sighed and then waved for his brother to follow. "Just keep out of sight when I say so okay?"

"No problem!" The young half saiyen said.

Both of them jumped into the air and Gohan led the way. A few minutes passed and Gohan was astounded that Goten had actually shut up for once, he savored the silence because he knew wit wouldn't last very long.

"Hey!" Goten called, just as Gohan had expected him to, "Where are we going anyway?"

Gohan was wasn't going to answer but he figured that once they get there he'd know anyway. "We're going to Videls house," he replied, "And you better behave there!"

Goten nodded. "Why are we going there? Why doesn't she just come her like she always does?"

"That none of your business!" Gohan snapped.

"Big meanie," Goten said under his breath 

With his little brother tagging along the trip proved very long and very annoying. They'd been flying for over twice the time it normally took and they still hadn't arrived.

"Can you pick up the pace a little," Gohan called to his pointy haired brother.

"Fine! But what's the rush?" he replied as he increased his speed.

"Never mind!" he cracked in response.

Just tell me," Goten begged.

"NO!" he shouted, " And stop asking!"

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer Goten kept his mouth shut.

Not much more time had passed and they were finally over the city. Goten had never been to the city and he was astonished how big the buildings were.

"This place is huge," he said in shock, "How can you find someone in this place? The must be a bazillion people in it!"

Gohan laughed at his brother. "Not quite that many, but don't worry I know where we're going." Goten nodded.

While staying high enough so no one could see them from the ground Gohan finally spotted the house.

"Follow me!" he called to his brother as he descended secretly. They landed in an alley where no one could see them and started to walk towards the house.

Before knocking on the front door Gohan had a word with Goten. "Okay we're here," he said slowly, "When I tell you to give me some privacy just wait out here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Gohan lightly tapped the door and got a loud knock. A few seconds later no one had answered the door. He tried again but knocked a little louder. Same response.

"Maybe their not home," Goten said.

"But their car is in the drive way," gohan explained.

"News flash Gohan! They have 15 cars in the driveway, if there not home they probably took a different one."

"Well…maybe," Gohan said disappointedly.

"So are we gonna go home now?" Goten asked.

"No, just wait here." Gohan jumped into the air and flew up to Videls room. When he looked inside he saw her, laying on her bed under a blanket and looking at the ceiling. "I wonder why she didn't get the door?" he thought, "It doesn't look like she's asleep. He flew in a little closer to the window slowly and knocked on it. She jumped out of bed at the sound and looked out the window and saw Gohan floating there.

"Hi," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing all the way out here?!" she asked, her voice echoing through the house.

"Um well. I was bored so I thought I'd come over and see what you were doing," he said, hiding the truth.

"Okay, well go to the front door and I'll let you in," Videl stated.

As soon as she was done talking ,Gohan was already at the door, his brother alongside him. A minute later the door opened and revealed a very surprised and nervous looking Videl.

"Umm…why don't you come on in," she offered. The two demi-humans crowded through the door and into the lobby.

"Hi Videl!" Goten exclaimed from his brothers side," How are ya?"

"I'm doing good," she said. She looked up to the elder saiyain and asked, "Are you baby sitting today?"

"Well…kinda. He got stuck with me," Gohan answered with a sigh.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Goten yelled.

"It was just an expression Goten!" Gohan said while he restrained his brothers flailing arms. "Just settle down!"

Goten struggled harder and Gohans grip was slipping. "Just calm down," he cried again. "We know your not a baby!"

Goten finally cooled down and stopped squirming and Gohan released him. When he dropped to the ground he was still angry looking.

"Hey gotten,:" Videl said, " I didn't mean that you were a baby". How would you like something to eat? Maybe a piece of cake?"

Gotens face lit up with joy. "Cake? I love cake! Where's it at?" he said as he looked from side to side.

"Its in the kitchen," Videl explained, "You can help yourself to it. And you can take all the time you want, no one else is home so you wont be getting in anybody's way."

"Gee! Thanks Videl," Goten said as he darted towards the kitchen.

After Goten disappeared around one of the corners Gohan sighed. "He doesn't even know where the kitchen is. He's gonna get lost."

Videl smiled. "Don't worry about it. It'll keep him outta the way for a while."

The pair stood in silence for a moment with sounds from Goten in the distance.

"Hey..uh.Gohan," Videl said, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah, well actually I came over here to talk to you about something," he said, putting his hands through is hair.

Both of then suddenly felt anxious.

"I wonder hat he wants to talk about" Videl thought.

"I wonder what she wanted to say," Gohan thought.

"So what did you want to talk about?" they both asked at the same time. They both peeped a quite laugh.

"I'll let you go first," Videl said. "I hope he wants to say what I do," she thought to herself, "That would make it so much easier. If I just knew what he thought of me!"

Gohan gulped. "Well..uh..actually..what I wanted ..to say was..uh..I was um…and..h..you were…uh.."

"Just slow down and say it right," Videl commanded.

"Ah man!" Gohan thought, "What was I thinking? I just cant say it, I just know it'll ruin everything!" He didn't continue speaking.

"Well?" Videl said I few seconds later.

"Well…what I meant to say…was uh.."

Videl studied his expression for a minute. "Why's he so nervous around me today?" She thought. Then a thought suddenly jumped into her head, " Well…I know why I've been so nervous around him; maybe it's the same thing!"

Gohan still hadn't spoken. "I've gotta hear what she has to say first," he thought. He looked at her and smiled dumbly, "Its really not important," he assured, "I'll just let you talk to me about whatever it was you wanted."

"What!?" Videl thought in panic, "He was close to saying something important. I can just tell."

Gohan stood, waiting for her to start.

"Oh..me? I was…I was wondering if …uh..you know.uh..you and me..could…ah..get together (God that sounded stupid," she thought, "I just cant do it yet,") and uh…study for that test on Friday," She said, in hope of covering what she had just said.

"Test? You mean the Chemistry test?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Uh yeah," Videl confirmed, "Chemistry isn't my strong point and ..I thought you might be able to help me out a little…your always on the top of the class so do you think you can study with me?"

"No problem!" Gohan said "When do you want to start?"

"How about after school on Monday," she asked.

"No problem, lets meet in the library at school," Gohan suggested.

"Okay, thanks a lot," Videl responded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then," Gohan said, "Hey Goten!" He called ," Come back here!"

"Leaving so soon?" Videl asked, "You didn't even ell me what you wanted to."

Gohan jittered nervously. "Oh..yeah I didn't did I….well..uh (Oh man," he thought, "How am I gonna get outta this?")..oh..I just anted to apologize for getting you in detention tomorrow," he said as the first thing that came to his head was let through his mouth.

Videl smiled graciously. "Well..that's very friendly of you to do that…and it's a good thing you did because I forgot all about it. I woulda been in a heap of trouble if I skipped out on it."

"..its nothing really," Gohan said.

"Well thanks anyway," Videl said. Meanwhile Goten was just getting back.

"We're leaving so soon?" Goten asked

"Yeah, lets get going," his older brother said.

Goten stepped out the door and waited for his brother. Gohan followed the turned around. "See ya on Monday Videl." he said.

"Ya, see you then, " she said as she waved goodbye.

The two brothers walked down the street until they were back at the alley, then they lifted into the air and rocketed for home.

Gohan was in a daze the whole trip, thinking about how dumb he must have sounded. "I must have looked like a fool! "Sorry for getting you in detention"? Was that the best I could come up with?! That's enough of this! On Monday I'm gonna tell her the truth!"

Back at her house Videl was back in her room. "I wonder if he caught on to what I really tried to say?" she asked her self. She rested her chin in her hands and put her elbows on her desk and sighed. "I don't know why but I think it's going to be a long couple of days."

Well that's it for now. But don't worry more on the way! It might take a little while for me to post it though, Im gonna be busy the next few days. R&R please.


	5. A new threat to the world! Nah, probably...

Hello, my name is Funkey Munkey and I am an alcoholic. -_- Uhh wrong room, ill be right back. What I meant to say is I don't on Dbz. See ya.

A new threat to the world?!?! Nah, probably not.

With the weekend over and a huge breakfast on the table things were back to normal. With his mind made up and his school uniform on their was only one thing left to do, unfortunately it was going to be the hardest part.

"Whats wrong?", Chichi asked when she saw Gohan wasn't eating anything, and that wasn't ordinary.

"Oh, I just don't feel hungry today," he replied.

Chi chi shrugged her shoulders and went out side without saying a word.

Gohan looked at the mounds of food blankly, just waiting for the time to pass until he had to leave for school. He hadn't ever remembered not wanting to eat the food it front of him. The clock hands on the clock slowly moved in circles while he didn't move at all. Another first of the day was the privacy he was getting, normally his mother and brother would have been in the kitchen cooking or pestering him; he figured his mother knew what he was up to and didn't want to bother him today. He couldn't believe how obvious it was to his mother what he was thinking

"Geez, if mom can tell so easy maybe VVVVV can to, "he said aloud, " Maybe that's why it feels like she's been avoiding me the last few days and acting kinda weird." He gave a sigh. "I'm gonna know for sure bye the end of today though."

Before he knew it the time had passed and he had to go, in fact he was running way behind schedule, class started in 30 minutes and he was still at home.

"Geez!"he wailed, "How'd all that time pass?! I gotta book it!" He sprung to his feet and grabbed his school bag and kicked open the door, literally, and it flew of its hinges. He looked around innocently . "Whew! Good thing mom didn't see that or I would have been done for!" He didn't have the time to fix it on the spot so he flew off at top speed, leaving a trail of light behind.

********************************************************************************************

"5 minutes to go!" he yelled in his head when he looked at his watch. Luckily the school was in sight. He did a flip in mid air and landed gracefully on his feet at the entrance of the building. The paced to the door and was about to use his feet to open it but then he remembered what happened last time he did that. He slowly opened it with his hands and ran down the hall to his first class. Just as he squeezed through the door that the teacher was in the process of closing the bell rang.

"Close call," he said to himself quietly as he made his way to his seat.

As usual the teacher went on some boring rant that didn't seem to matter at all. But unusually Gohan wasn't even giving the man any attention. He was looking on his schedule, he didn't have a class with Videl until last period. That was four hours away and today that was four hours to long .

As the day dragged on and the third period began He realized it was an odd day. Odd meaning there were no explosions, or criminals anywhere, no saiyman was going to show up today it looked. Half way through the third period Gohan was awaiting the bell, almost worried that it wouldn't ring, when it hit him, it was going to be another hour altogether before his last class because the lunch break was between period 3 and 4. He put his head down on his binder and put his hands on his head, patience was something he didn't have at the time.

"How could I forget a bout lunch?!? Of all people, me!?! I must be loosing it!" The rest of the class he kept his head down on the desk. The bell finally rang and he heard the sound of people leaving the room, he decided not to move because he had no where to go anyway, all his friends had gotten that detention last Friday and they would be serving their sentence right about then. But his stomach got the better of him, he needed something to eat. He hoped over the table and walked towards the cafeteria. The halls were oddly quiet that day, in fact he didn't see a single student. When he opened the cafeteria doors he went up to the counter and ordered some pizza..e looked for an empty table to sit down at by himself when he realized they were all empty. Not a single student anywhere.

"This is strange. Where is everyone. They just seem to have vanished into thin air. Just like…..Cell." He shivered at that thought and felt fear for the first time in a long time. "N. That's not possible," he assured, " He is dead."

The thought of that monster returning was getting him angry . The thought of not being able to defeat him a second time, not being able to save those he loved wasn't something he wanted to dwell on but he couldn't block it out of his head. That freak had the power to take anyone he wanted and steal their strengths, even their memories, if someone he cared for was absorbed by him he would in a way be killing them if he had to destroy Cell.

"Aghhh," he screamed in anger an through his lunch tray on the ground. "Something is defiantly wrong here, I've gotta find out what!" 

After leaving the cafeteria he slowly crept around the halls of the school, making sure to stay hiding from any possible danger. 

"Where could everyone be?" he wondered. "Hey, I know!" he cheered and decided to try to sense there energy. He felt it quickly, they all seemed to be gathered together in one room. There only seemed to be one person not in the room, although he felt relatively weak, he might have proved as a problem. "I'll see if everybody is all right first," he thought concernedly. He dashed up the stair in seach of the room the energy was coming from. He got worried when he didn't hear any voices, just silence. Dead silence. Then his fear escalated, he realized that something could have happened, people could be hurt, or worse. " What if something happened to them? This feels just like what Cell felt like, I can feel numerous powers in one placed. What if something happened to Videl?!" he thought in panic. He didn't realize that his power was rising in anger for a second, but he quickly cooled down. He kept running towards the room. He came to the edge of the door and put his back against the adjacent wall. He didn't want to peak around and view what ever horror could lay inside put he forced himself to. He leaned his head towards to door window slowly and silently. He looked in side and could see the people, hundreds of them. But they weren't hurt or wounded, they were sitting in desks with bored expressions on their faces. Itlooked like every person in the school was their, spare himself. "Why are they all sitting their like that?" he asked himself. He slowly backed away from the door and read the sign on it. "Detention Hall". His whole face turned to an embarrassed red. He was just about to bust the door down and go super saiyan to "save" these people from whatever creature had imprisoned them. The would have been quiet the sight. Although he felt like a fool he was happy it wasn't something serious.

He stepped back slowly and his foot landed on something soft that gave out a screech. He swiveled around and saw he had stepped on a cats tail and it was now running around in pain.

"How did you get here?" he asked the creature. He bent down to try and comfort it but it ran of and went into an empty ventilation duct near the floor.

"Hey!" Gohan cried, "Come back, your gonna get hurt in their!"

As expected, the cat didn't reply.

Gohan went over to the open duct and stuck his arm through and tried to fish it out. The only thing he found were several scratches on his hand. He heard the cat run deeper into the vents. e put his head in and looked around. It was dark but he could still see around him. He hesitantly climbed in deeper, and it proved to be a tight squeeze.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," He said to it in the distance. He heard it getting further away. Slowly, the rest of his body submerged into the vent and he slowly crawled through. Before long he realized he was lost in the vent system, it was like a maze in there.

"Stupid cat," he muttered, "How am I gonna get outta here?" He didn't stop to think about it, he kept exploring the trails in search of an exit. Up and down , left and right , the vents seemed to go in every direction.

Some time later he looked at his watch and was shocked to find it was nearly time for class to start." I gotta think of something fast!" He scurried through the vents quicker, but it didn't help any. After another few minutes he collapsed in the vents with his face press against the floor of it "This is just great! Doomed to spend the rest of my 

life in a vent!"

He buried his head in his folded arms and laid quietly. Before long he heard a muffled sound and he figured it was the cat, and he wasn't about to go chasing after him again. Then he relized the sound was comimg from the vents, it was coming from underneath the vents. He slowly crawled forward until he each a steel grate and peered down. He was right above the detention room, to be more accurate he was right above Videl. When he saw her he instantly froze. He didn't want to give away his position and have to explain what he was doing up there. "I've gotta get out of here now!" he thought, "Class starts soon!" He tried to squirm forward but found that he was stuck. "Unbelievable!" he thought, "I'm stuck." He closed his eyes and felt like crying over the stupidity of his situation.

"Well if I'm gonna be stuck I might as well enjoy the view," he smiled and looked down at Videl. "Soon, Videl. Soon it'll be time for me to tell you." It looked like she was writing something on a piece of paper put she was hunched over it and he couldn't see what it was. A minute later she sat back up and he could see she wasn't writing, she was drawing a picture of something. Not something, someone. And not just someone, it was Gohan.

He looked down upon the drawing curiously. "Is…that me?" he wondered , " it sure looks like me. But…whats that I'm holding? It looks kinda like a person too. It looks kinda like Videl."He said quietly………!!! " Looks like Videl?!?! Is she drawing pictures of me and her holding each other?!? ……Wait a second, that might be a good thing."

Just as he finished that thought the bell rang and he was taken by a cold sweat. Everyone below was clearing out of the room. He saw Videl fold the drawing and put it in her pocket and then leave.

With everyone gone he was about to break through the ceiling and run to class, but out of nowhere Sharpner appeared and sat down in the class.

"Dammit," Gohan thought, "I don't have any time for this."

"Psssttt" he said in attempts to get Sharpners attention.

Sharpner slowly looked up to the ceiling.

"Hey sharpner, do you hear me?" he whispered.

"Is that you up there Gohan?" he asked

"Ya, I need your help. I'm stuck."

"Oh really," the blonde replied slyly ," how ever did you get yourself into that situation?"

"I'll tell you later, I've gotta get to class. Can you do anything?"

"Sure can," he replied.

"Thanks! What are you gonna do?" Gohan asked.

"I'm gonna leave you there I think," he said cockily, " see ya later."

"Huh? W-wait, I need your help. Come back!" he pleaded as Sharpner left the room.

Well I guess you could call that a cliff hanger. What will happen in the vents next chapter? Nobody knows! Not even me! R&R please and thank you.


	6. School ground sunsets

I don't own dbz, so ya cant sue this

School Ground Sunsets

"Where is Gohan at?" Videl thought to herself during the last period of the day. "I know he's here, I saw him earlier." The fifth period was already half over and Gohan was yet to arrive; him being late wasn't out of the ordinary but he had never not shown up altogether before.

"Hey Erasa," she asked, "You seen Gohan around?"

Her blonde friend thought for a minute. "No, I didn't see him today. Why? Are you worried about him?" she answered in a joking tone.

Videl groaned and wiped the hair out of her eyes. "Ya know Erasa, I'm getting really sick of certain things you suggest are going on between me and him."

"Oh calm down," the other girl replied, "I'm not being serious. Everyone knows he's way to shy to ask you out, no matter how much you both clearly want him to."

Videl groaned again. "Nothing like that is happening or is going to happen! I don't know where you get those thoughts!" she said, quiet enough that the teacher didn't hear her.

Erasa just laughed quietly in response.

"What's so funny? Tell me!" Videl demanded.

"It's just that you taking it so seriously and being so defensive. Do you have something you trying to hide?"

"Why would I be hiding anything?" Videl shouted back. "And what would I possibly be hiding?!"

"Oh, I dunno, I'll just ask Gohan when he gets here." she said, "And what a coincidence, he comes now," she said 

as she saw him through the door. The door opened up a there stood Gohan, full of dust and black dirt. He walked up to his desk unsteadily looking pitiful, and then he flopped down in his chair beside Videl.

Videl looked him up and down and was startled at the amount of dust on him than said, "Whats with the dirt? Are you going for the grunge look?" She said it in a joking tone but it didn't look like Gohan thought it was funny, he didn't respond.

"Are you feeling okay Gohan?" Videl asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine.." he muttered and coughed from the dust.

"What's with the dirt?" she asked.

Gohan lifted his head from the desk and looked at her. "Long story short, I got stuck in the vents."

Videl and Erasa snickered. "How..did you manage that?" she asked, almost unable to hold back her laughs.

"I'll tell you later," he sighed , " It's really humiliating."

"Ok," she replied, not thinking of anything else she could say.

Gohan put his head back down on his desk and then it hit him , it was at last the last period and it was time for him to do what he planned. He lifted his head again and looked at Videl , at the same moment she turned her head to look at him. There eyes met awkwardly but neither found themselves able or wanting to turn away. After a comfortable moment of silence Gohan spoke, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Videl..uh.. The last couple of days..uh..I noticed…you've been acting..you know, a little odd…you probably thought I was to."

"Ya..kinda.." Videl said, nervous that he had noticed she was acting differently.

"Well..um…I..I dunno why things have…seemed so different lately, but my..uh..mother..say..people usually act 

weird…when..when they..uuhh. When there in l.."

"BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" was the sound that echoed through every corner of the school, and drowned out Gohans voice as he was about to say the last word in his sentence.

"What is that alarm?!" Gohan asked in panic.

Videl sighed. "it's the fire alarm, but don't worry its just a stupid drill."

"A fire drill?" Gohan asked confusedly, "I've never been in one of these. What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry, just follow me," Videl said in a friendly voice.

"Ok," Gohan said with a nod of his head and followed her out of the class.

A minute later students were spilling out the doors of the school and walking over to the field. By the time Gohan and Videl were exiting the front doors there were thousands of people in the field. The plan for a normal fire drill was that the students line up single file in the field where their teacher takes attendance and then go back to class; the thing about OSH was that nearly have the students didn't have " follow directions" in their vocabulary, and the result was a school yard full of wild, idiotic, teenagers.

"This could take a while," Videl said disgustedly because of the many people in her school with an apparent IQ of minus 5 and the heat the was surging that day. 

"It's a mad house here," Gohan said as he viewed the scene. It looked like the teachers couldn't do anything about it, all order had been lost.

Videl spun around and looked at Gohan. "I don't know about you but I'm not gonna hang around in the heat."

"You know someplace shaded?" Gohan asked.

"There's bound to be a tree around here someplace." she said. Videl gave the area a quick scan and finally found a tree in the distance. "Right over there," she pointed towards the tree, " It looks big enough to keep us out of the heat." She picked up the pace, Gohan was not far behind. When they were under the shade of the tree Videl slumped down, with her back leaning against the tree. "That's refreshing," she said in relief as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Gohan sat down beside her , making sure not to get to close , but he was close enough to feel the heat of her body on his skin; it was a pleasant feeling that comforted him.

The tree was atop a slight hill that was just of the school grounds, giving them a view of the chaos that was going on there.

"There not gonna get things under wraps for a while," Videl explained, "I'm just gonna relax for a while." Videl slumped down further and put her hands behind her back like a pillow against the tree and half way closed her eyes. Gohan couldn't help but gaze at her.

"Enjoying your first fire drill?" She asked.

"Ha.. Ya, I wish I could do this everyday," he joked as he looked at the raging students in the distance. What he said wasn't entirely sarcasm, he did wish that he could spend time alone with Videl everyday.

"You'll get used to it. It always causes some group of idiots to go crazy," she told.

The sun drifted across the sky as the time passed. It didn't look like class was going to be back in soon, even though it had probably ended a while ago the teachers were still trying to round up troublesome students. Videl and 

Gohan had lost track of time, but they thought it must be getting close to the evening; the sun was dropping over the peaks of the cities tall buildings, leaving orange and yellow streams of light in the horizon and in the surronding sky.

"My dad is probably wondering what's going on," Videl said, "I better go give him a call." She hopped to her feet and stretched out her arms and yawned. "I think I'll head home. See ya tomorrow I guess." She took a step away from the tree and Gohan, stopping when she felt to hands gently hold her back by the shoulders.

"Wait," she heard from behind.

"You..want something Gohan?" she asked .

"I..just…wanna..tell you something.." he said

Videl turned around and looked at him face to face. He had a firm look on his face, a look a seriousness Videl hadn't seen in him before, but also a look of eagerness to speak in his eyes.

"Before the bell rang I was going to say something; something I've been wanting to say for a long time now. And I have to know, I need to know at last, if you've been wanting to say the same thing."

Videl could feel Gohans hands trembling slightly on her shoulders, he was nervous. She waited for him to speak. 

And waited longer. He didn't say a word.

Gohan was fighting his own personal battle with himself; his hopes and longing against his doubts and fears. 

Neither side was backing down. He was still silent.

Videl observantly looked into his eyes, and she saw the conflict within him, she was almost sure of what he was trying to say, and she wanted him to say it.

Gohans grip got a little firmer on her shoulders as he took a breath and his mouth slowly opened to let the words out. His mouth was dry from anxiety. He felt a lump of fear in his throat. He closed his mouth and turned away from her without saying a word. His fear had gotten the better of him "It's nothing," he said.

He couldn't say it and he couldn't belief it, he'd never felt so defeated in his life and the only foe was himself. He felt stupid and wanted to leave, there was no point for him to be there anymore; he wanted to go home. He started walking away, but stopped when two hands gripped his own from behind.

"I…think I know what you want to say," a soothing voice said from behind, "even If you couldn't say it."

He turned around and looked at her, and couldn't believe he was about to leave. His eyes locked with to hers, and he could see that she knew what was on his mind. As she started pulling closer towards him he nearly froze completely. Even as her head came closer to hers and her lips sealed on top of his he was still, except for the slow movement of his lips as he returned the kiss.

The suns evening rays peered around their darkening silhouette as she slowly receded her head. She looked at him and he stood, still like the tree beside him.

He looked back, and felt the tension in his body subside, but he still stood still. He wanted to say something now; no, he needed to say something now. There were words people were supposed to say when this happens, he could feel the words resting on his tongue, but he felt as if he didn't know them or how to use them, he couldn't get them to take the final jump from his mouth and into the wind. His mouth opened but he was silent. 

As she stepped closer again his hand glided over her cheek softly. He felt like a fool, after what she had just done he hadn't even said anything to her. He opened his mouth one more time, indent on speaking, but this time he was interrupted.

She put her hands over his mouth loosely. "You don't have to say anything," she whispered, " they say…that true love..is not having to say your in love….two people will just know…"

The stillness ended; she had just said she loved him, and he leaned his head forward towards hers and kissed her fervently, letting her know he felt the same towards her.

When he broke away a few minutes later it was nearly dark out, but her eyes were still bright and clear when he looked into them. He slowly brought her into his arms and held her warmly. Far above them the moon illuminated the night sky.

Well now, whats there to say. I'll start buy saying that's not the last chapter, ive still got a least one. So keep checking for updates. And that's all I have to say about that.


End file.
